Drool
by novasupernova
Summary: Can they adjust their hectic life with the arrival of their baby boy? special appearances by Trouble and Problem...KIBBS...KIBBS...KIBBS.....Trouble&Problem...Marital Bliss...Imagine... Cursed&Blessed...Drool...All I have...Immortality.end
1. Chapter 1

Title: Drool

Fiction: KIBBS, Humor, romance

Spoiler: None

Rating: Teen/PG13

Sequel: from Cursed and Blessed

Disclaimer: NCIS…definitely, not mine

Trouble and Problem Marital Bliss Imagine Cursed and Blessed Drool All I have Immortality (end)

**Summer time**

It is the best summer vacation.

Along the hot beach; the heated sands start to roast beautifully under the cooler wind, marking the beginning of summer.

The sun is shining over the seashore; under its rays, apart from the other beach goers; there is one particular family that is having the time of their life; for people that are passing by, they look like a regular next door family on holiday with their kids; no idea of their turbulence past and dangerous profession.

Kate is under the shade of a huge sun umbrella, laying down huge beach blanket for her family, organizing their picnic box and other stuff for the whole noon, her son is crawling around the blanket, looking at his surrounding eagerly, every times he reaches the edge of the blanket, his mother would pick him up and place him in the center…again! Kate can hear the kids bickering from afar.

"Me first…"

"No, me first…"

"I am the one who brought it here…"

"Ducky said it's ours, not yours!"

"I am the youngest"

"No you are NOT!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No you are not Jaclyn!…Bobby is!" Joshua stuck his tongue out to his sister. They are Kate's niece and nephew.

About three years ago, they visited their Aunt Katie in D.C, and met her boss Gibbs; Uncle Tony the skirt chaser; tattooed Aunt Abby and sweet old Ducky; it was a blast, even though they almost lost their family to a divorced. Fortunately, their sweet caffeine addict Jethro managed to convince their mom and dad to give it another try…Joshua has a fantasy that Jethro threatened his parents that he'll shoot them if they were going to get a divorced…that's the story he told his classmates anyway! And Jaclyn told her classmates that Special Agent Jethro has a gun, he is hers and…related to her…thank God, Aunt Katie and boss Gibbs are married…they are really related!

"Jethroooooo…" Jaclyn wails at his uncle, who is standing about two meters away from the racket, watching them.

"Guys…c'mon…share!" he walks nearer to the bickering kids.

Their uncle lifts the girl to the swimming board, and then he lifts the boy up too, so the both of them are perched on each side, their feet are under water, splashing around, half of Jethro's body is submerged in the sea.

"See…without each other…you won't balance…" he looks at the two smucks in satisfaction, as they stop bickering…but it doesn't last long.

"I don't like you Joshua"

"I don't like you too, Jaclyn"

Jaclyn stuck out her tongue at him.

"You have cooties, you are a girl" Joshua flinches horribly at his sister.

"No, I don't!" Jaclyn is really pissed; "I'm going to tell Aunt Katie…"she threatens.

"Tater tells!!!" Joshua comes back at her.

"Why do I have a sister, Jethro? I prefer a brother…" Joshua complaints to his uncle, who is shaking his head looking at the two of them bickering…non stop.

"Guys…" Gibbs tries to stop their squabble.

"I like Bobby, he's a boy!" the five and a half years old exclaims

"Bobby doesn't like you, he drools all over you…" Jaclyn said to her brother.

"Bobby is a baby JACLYN!...he drools on everybody!!!...girls…stupid…hopeless" Joshua has enough of his chatty sister.

"May be you got switch at the hospital Jaclyn!...ha ha ha…" Joshua laughs, thinking about the sweet possibilities.

"I did NOT!...Jethro" she whines.

Their non stop quarrel is cut short by the sudden arrival of…

"BOBBYYYYY…" they yell in unison excitedly at their baby cousin.

A chubby baby gurgles at them, waving his arms, kicking his legs eagerly wanting to join the merriment and into the rippling water.

The boy squeals gleefully as his mother dips him in shallow water.

"Aunt Katie…I want to hold Bobby!"

"Me too, me too!!!!!"

"No…don't give Bobby to her, he might caught her cooties!...euuww" Joshua winches.

"Hey…..I DON"T HAVE COOTIES!!!…" Jaclyn is angry.

Kate looks at her niece and nephew fondly, her husband is holding their floating board, and he is standing right behind them.

"Later…ok guys?…play nice! Ok, don't fight…you guys promised!" she reminds them.

Kate is standing at the shore; she lowers him to the sand, holding her son in front of her, Bobby is wearing a "red swimming trunk with a white skull and cross bones on his bum", a gift from Abby, she thought it would be perfect for the little boss man; both Kate and Jethro tilt their heads to have a closer look when Abby whipped out the red minute trunk in front of their bewildered faces…they grinned and thanked her.

Gibbs sees Bobby cautiously place his feet on the warm wet sand, feeling the strange texture underneath his feet; his son looks back to his mother for assurance and grins before placing both of his chubby feet down, he is looking at the sand and his feet, concentrating on the new experience, twigging his stubby toes, he doesn't realize his father there in front of him, behind his noisy cousins.

"Robert…" Gibbs calls out to him.

Robert is taken aback to hear his voice; Gibbs sees his head snap up, searching for him; when the boy finds his dad, his blue eyes lit up, his arms struggles to set himself free from his mother's grip, he wants to walk or crawl or swim, whatever it takes to go to his sweet old dad.

Kate lifts him up to his dad, Gibbs hold his son and walks back into the seaside a few steps to be close to the two kids under his watch.

"Bobby…come here!!!" Joshua bellows

Kate is walking behind her husband towards the kids, when suddenly as they reach the floating board; Gibbs throws Bobby up in the air, Bobby lets out a joyous screams as he is being thrown up and goes down, ends up in his dad arms over and over again as his dad catches his falling body.

"Jethro…" Kate looks at her husband, a little bit worried as he throws their boy up and down the air.

"He loves it Kate!!!" Gibbs said excitedly, matching his son's exhilaration, cheered by Trouble and Problem, clapping their hands.

After Gibbs feels that his son has enough excitement for the day, in his arm; he blows raspberry to his fat tummy. Robert giggles and grabs his dad's ear.

Not wanting to miss the fun; his cousins jumps in the sea to join the fun, they take turn playing with the little boy.

Robert is being submerged under water, in his father arms; the kid has no fear of water, especially with all the people around him; not to forget his dad is making sure he is within his reach at all time, he feels safe.

The kids shout, sing, swim and dance at the beach, even Jaclyn gets to show off her ballet recital to her audience…while Joshua makes funny faces, mocking her, until his uncle smacks his head accordingly and he rubs his smacked head and grins.

Anyway, to summarize the activity… they make lots of noises…and Robert just follows his bliss…

**Trouble and Problem**

Kate is in her white tankini, looking at her family, she laughs and plays together with them, and she is happy and content among them.

Robert is almost nine month old, her niece is four and a half and Joshua is five and a half, but the boy often claims to be six years old, if his sister is not around to comment on his real age.

What really happened was that, about two weeks ago; Trouble and Problem pleaded, bugged and annoyed the hell out of their parents to let them visit their "bestest, coolest aunt, uncle and cousin, of course!" in the whole world; Joshua was especially good and begs his mother while Jaclyn…the girl was using her deathly skills…her puppy eyes and her honeyed smiles…to her daddy…that she "looooves sooooo much…"

After three days of annoying pleads and noise their parents admit defeat and Jeremy made the call to his brother in law, asking his permission whether they mind two boisterous kids coming along their way to mess their house; he knows that they have hectic jobs with no fix hours and with the latest addition to their family, they might be overwhelmed with the arrival of another two trouble makers.

Gibbs said yes on the spot!

He recalled the great time he has with them; he loves them to pieces, and looking forward to have them loiter around his home, even Ducky and Abby were excited as they overheard the news, they both of them left quickly to "get" stuff for them while talking about how much fun its going to be; and he is sure that Kate would love to have them.

On the D-Day, their father dropped them at NCIS HQ; Gibbs was waiting for them at the entrance, Kate was away on a case with her boss, O'Brien; Robert was asleep in his cot at the corner of Abby's lab.

Gibbs witnessed his niece and nephew…they are _really_ related now; dashing madly towards him, screaming his name on top of their lungs…forgetting their luggage; their father was laughing when he saw them lunged at the man, at the same time!…knocking him down.

His brother in law joked," With this, I hand over my children to you, and you have my full permission to spank their ass when it's needed"

But of course, they know that their beloved coffee addicted Uncle Jethro would never ever spank their sorry asses; after they kissed their daddy goodbye, they fidgeted, waiting to go in the HQ.

So the kids stayed with them for a week, it was fun, it was great, and it was crazy!

Their house is full of noise, laughter, bickers and gurgles. Abby spent the night whenever she could, she loved it there; Abby is amazingly great with kids and she took great care of them too.

Almost every morning Tony come to have breakfast with them, he brought all kind of "sugary breakfast" for tots; he helped managed Trouble, Problem and Drool, too.

Kate thought it was fun doing grocery with an infant and two kids, she witness how Jethro handled them; he did…fairly well.

But deep down, even he knows that the kids are not that bad, they played freely with him but they know when to stop and listen to their aunt and uncle; even Joshua can help watched for Bobby when the boy's parents are way too busy.

Ducky comes over every single day…he baby sat them, lost among the laughter and jokes…while the adults ran errands and…mountains of laundry.

Kate and Jethro were in their bedroom…

"You did great daddy…" Kate kissed him hard, as he lay down on their bed, it was almost 11 at night, before they managed to sort of "sedate" Trouble, Problem and Drool (Joshua calls Bobby "drool", because he drools **_all the time_**).

"Kate…help me…they drain my energy…" he said to his wife, he was plopped on their bed after his shower.

"Yeah? I think I can help you…recharge your battery sweetie…" as she went on top of him, kissing him all over, until they were both dazed. When they broke their kiss to breathe, Gibbs jumped to lock their door and leaped back to his wife on the bed and they made love.

In the middle of the night she felt him moved, she saw him exited their room to check on the kids, then returned to their bed.

"I love you Jethro…" she surprised him, he thought she was asleep.

"I love you too Kate…" and they slept until the morning greeted them to start the day.

Few days later, the Gibbs finds out that they could afford few days off for a short trip; after arranging their parents to pick them up after the trip, they are off the next morning.

It was crazy, the preparation was frantic, but they had fun doing it. You can not imagine the racket they made before taking off, of course after Joshua and Jaclyn promised to be good trouble and problem, as always.

After they strapped the kids down, they took off…"to the beach"; Trouble and problem sang for a few hours, while Drool just shrieked gaily, following his cousins' excitement and of course…drool all over himself and whoever were seating beside him…

-Tbc-nova2007


	2. Chapter 2

**The Journey**

They had a great time! Starting from the journey…

The kids' parents check on them, they talked over Aunt Katie's mobile on the way to the beach and Jaclyn explained that Uncle Jethro's friend has a small place, near the beach and he lends his place to them for the vacation…and of course she and her brother were invited; Kate tried really hard to contain her laughter…but she glared at Joshua when he heard him said that he is going to drown his sister in the sea.

Robert is strapped to his baby chair at the backseat, in the middle of his noisy cousins; they were forever kissing his wet face, giving him attention and playing with him. The nine month old is teething and he drools like a lake, Joshua said.

After an hour stop at the gas station and Denny's restaurant, finally…they didn't talk much anymore; they've sang, screamed and talked all the way, the adults just shake their head listening to their antics, soon after their tummies are filled…the trio slept peacefully at the back seat.

Gibbs sometimes look back through his mirror, checking on them…actually there was nothing to be check on, they were fast asleep…but he just like looking at them.

Then he looked to his side and saw his wife concentrating on the map.

"Kate…" he called her.

"Hmm?" she was still reading the map, ignoring him.

"Kate…" he smiled and tried again.

"Ya?..." still reading the map.

"Katie…" he grabbed her wrist and she finally looked at him

"I don't need you reading the map Kate…I got it, they told me exactly how to get there…" he convinced his worn-out wife. She smiled and folded the map.

"Why don't you rest Kate?...take a nap like the trio back there…look at them" he pointed at them cheekily.

"You didn't sleep much last night" he knew that she prepared for the whole trip while he snoozed with the kids around him.

Kate looked at the backseat…they are asleep like angels. She smiled at the trio, Bobby was strapped in the middle of his niece and nephew, and he was drooling in his sleep.

"I am not sleepy Jet…" she yawned and gave him a quick peck on his cheek; she thought he looked so sexy in his white shirt and his old BDU pants.

"Humor me Katie…please" he looked at her for a while before he concentrated on driving again.

As he drove by, he noticed that his Katie was napping within minutes; snuggled on her seat, lift her feet up, in fetal position facing him.

He recalled their conversation before they left the house, when the kids were ready inside the car. He let her know what he felt, just as she was about to entered the car. Kate was in her black short and tank top, just right for his eyes but too little clothing for his taste to be share with other people…in public.

When he said so, she just rolled her eyes, ignored him and entered their car; they've been married for over three years and he is still as possessive as ever.

He also realized that since she has given birth; she often worries about her appearance, scrutinizing her body because it is not what it used to be; what ever she calls it, but he thinks she is still damn hot and loves her even more, the mother to his only son.

He recalled incident months ago; after work, he was too tired to join her to do a quick grocery for Bobby and she made him stay in the car as she took Bobby with her to shop;

He was really bothered with the look that guys gave her as she exited the store, even with Bobby perched to her hip, she was turning head in her regular shorts, top and sandals; that was the last time he let her go alone.

**The Beach**

So…now…they are playing at the beach, splashing water, building sand castle, burying Uncle Jethro in the sand and of course playing with Bobby.

It was pass noon when Kate lefts the four of them, back to their small make shift quarter, few meters away from the shore to prepare their lunch; she is familiar their appetite, especially after all day of physical activities…and vocal!

The lodging is not too far from the beach, but they thought it would be fun to spend the rest of the day on the beach without having going back on forth to the apartment.

Then Gibbs feels her arms around his waist from behind, she kisses his shoulder

"Hungry?" she asks him, looking at Robert crawling with Jaclyn.

"Yes, Kate…but not for food…" he steals a sudden deep kiss at her

"Very funny Jethro…" and Kate yells for the kids telling them that its lunch time, and picks Robert up from the sand.

The two munchkins and their uncle run to their designated area, they are starving! "WOW" the trio exclaims in unison when they see the food in front of them.

There are all sorts of sandwiches stack high on the plates; there are meat, cheese and peanut butter jelly sandwiches, potatoes salad, juices and coffee of course.

They eat in gusto while Kate sits Bobby on her lap, feeding him very small portion of mash potatoes salad and his bottled formula.

"Jaclyn, Joshua…Jethro…chew!" Kate reminds them as she looks up and sees them eat like a train…

"And no jumping and running after the meal…ok?" they just nod, their mouths are full.

"We'll take short nap afterwards ok, guys?" Gibbs tells them.

They nod in unison, grinning at him with their mouth full.

"Isss weely goouth aunn katii…" Joshua speaks with his mouth full and still chewing.

"He said, its really good Aunt Katie" Ms. Nosy translates for her brother.

"Yeah Kate…its good…thanks" Jethro said while chewing, he wonders when did she prepares all these meals.

Gibbs admits that his wife is a terrific home taker, even though she has a full time job with a son. She manages to take care of them very well, more than he can take care of himself; he swears that he never feels healthier; with a more comfortable life than before.

Sure, he often cooks and does errands, and feed his son; but her dedication amazed him, but he looks at her now, feeding her son, she looks thinner than ever.

"Kate…let me have Bobby…you should eat…" He raises his hand to his son.

"Don't worry…he is almost done Jethro" she insists.

**Nap time**

After lunch; Gibbs makes sure that Jaclyn and Robert are really asleep; he knows that they often fake their sleep…_by experience_.

But he guesses they are really tired from playing, they fall asleep within minutes and they don't even bicker.

He turns his back and sees his wife rocks his son to sleep, but the little boy sees his father and screams, raises his chubby hands to him; Gibbs picks him up, nuzzles him to his chest and slowly pats his bottom to make him sleep.

The boy still wishes to play with his dad's ears and hair, but soon his dad's rocking him and patting his bum has proved to be to good to resist and he falls asleep.

Kate tidies the kids' mess and she finally eats, she relaxes for a while and rests her eyes.

The kids are sleeping at the edge; Gibbs places his boy in the middle of his mom and his cousins.

He lies beside Kate and spoons her; she is awake by his sudden presence.

"It's ok Kate…sleep…" he assures her when he sees her awake.

"Ok" She answers meekly, feels him kiss her shoulder lightly…but the soft gesture kisses, becomes less friendly as he kisses her neck too.

Kate turns her body to face the kisser and kiss him passionately until they are both moaning and breathless when they break their locks to breathe.

She feels his palms roaming on her back and chest.

"Jethro…" she warns him half heartedly.

"What Kate?" he pretends

"Did you see the tots behind me? She points him where the kids lay.

"Yes…and they are _very_ asleep!" he answers smartly and grins at her.

He kisses her again before she has the chance to answer his remarks.

Seconds later he hears her moans in his mouth; his hand is all over her body, she bits his lips naughtily; he is so glad that she is in her swimwear; so his hands can have easy access to her body and touch her skin.

He hears himself groans too; he pulls her closer to him grinding his groin to her, he slips his fingers into her bottoms, grazing her ass, she quivers under his touch.

Suddenly Gibbs sees shadows coming to their direction; he assesses the intruders to his makeshift quarter and decides that they are harmless, and he concentrates on his deed with his willing wife.

Then, Kate hears…"NICE GOING MAN!" and she freeze, notices her husband chuckles and said thanks to whoever was praising him.

She pinches his lower stomach lightly, she is so embarrass, as he yelps and laughs, they can still hear the guy saying to his girlfriend that no wonders they have three kids…

He struggles to escape from her attack; she accidentally feels his hardening groin.

"You are UNBELIEVABLE" she exclaims

"Thanks Kate…I take it as a compliment" and he yelps again, this time…louder.

**Time off**

It was the best vacation ever, Jaclyn and Joshua vote.

Gibbs thinks so too, spending three days together with his wife, kid, niece and nephew. For the first time in his life, he is not keen on the prospect of going back to work, which never happens before. His work used to be his life, his dedication.

Kate and he tried really hard to have vacation together since Robert is borne; but they work at different team with different case and schedules, it is so hard to get the same days off together apart from the weekends.

So when they finally got it, they were out the door faster than the speeding bullet with their bundle of joy, Trouble and Problem.

Just two months ago, Robert started crawling; Kate was forever following him to make sure he didn't bang his head to furniture, but still the 6 months old boy bested the 33yrs old mom.

He managed to get hurt and cried his lungs out; he is nine month old, last week he started standing and learning to balance himself…actually he waddles.

Kate placed him in a box when she was busy, but his dad felt sorry when he saw his son looking up at him with his sad puppy eyes, arms stretched out, asking his dad to pick him up and play.

Just two months ago, they bought 2 boxes for him, one in their house and another in his or hers' bullpen.

But two weeks later, Ducky couldn't help himself and bought another box for his grandson and of course, he put it in the Autopsy room…"so he has one here when he naps with me…"Ducky explains to Kate, showing her the fully stock pen "just for Robert"; then one week later Abby couldn't help herself, perhaps she was annoyed that her favorite boy spends more time with Ducky than with her, SO the Goth decided to buy a new box for bobby and of course it is placed in her lab…"so you don't have to move yours around from the bullpen Gibbs…its easier like this" Abby explained excitedly, showing him the cool box.

So, Robert has a total of 4 boxes just for himself; one in his home, one in the bullpen, one is Abby's lab and another one in Ducky's Autopsy room; not to mention the amount of toys he got from his fellow sitters around NCIS; he is more popular than his dad because he is all cute and sweet, a very friendly boy…unlike his beloved daddy, Special Agent Gibbs...not very sweet and friendly.

Even Fornell was taken by him.

The first time Agent Fornell laid eyes on Bobby, he was asleep in his bullpen's box; the place was empty, just some administrative staffs passing by occasionally; his mom and dad are away, working.

Fornell was looking for Special Agent Gibbs, to proposed a shared investigation on the recent case, his colleagues dumped the duty of going to NCIS to him because they said he knows Gibbs…very well, Fornell just smirked and headed to NCIS.

He arrived in an unusually quiet bullpen…when the presence of a child pen at a corner caught his interest; the "thing" is out of place…a cot in the middle of Federal Office HQ? He walked cautiously to the box, raising his brow and the FBI Agent found a sleeping baby boy in the cot.

Fornell looked at him for a very long time, lost in his gaze, he guessed it must be Gibbs' as he guiltily recalled the ghastly incident with Haswari, but…the boy looked like a cherub, he is too angelic to be his, he thought as he has tasted Gibbs' wraths too many times, then the boy opened his clear blue eyes, stared at the new person and smiled his toothless grin at the old man who was looking at him…yeah, its Gibbs' all right.

Fornell smiled and said softly to him "Hellooo…you must be Gibbs', you have his eyes…but I am hoping that you do not possess his temper…" and he picked the boy up from him pen, perched him on his chest, Bobby drooled all over him and grab his nose, but Fornell didn't mind.

"Find what you are looking for Agent Fornell?" He heard Gibbs' voice behind him.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I assumed the boy belongs to you…" Fornell is not looking at Gibbs.

"Hell ya Fornell…" The father of the baby answered his question, he wanted to grab his boy, but noticed the look of delight in Fornell's eyes and changed his mind; instead he sits in his chair, looking at them.

Fornell walked to Gibbs' table…still talking nonsense to the infant, he looked around for an empty seat, he took McGee's chair, placed Robert on his lap and pulled out a chocolate from his trench coat; for a while the FBI agent forgot why he was there…until...

"So…what do you want Fornell?" Gibbs asked him, couldn't help himself not to take him son, he walked to Fornell and picked Robert from his lap.

"Oh…yes…I am send here, to ask for a joined investigation…" Fornell was embarrassed and left to the Director's office, to discuss something entirely different…gravely important, after Gibbs violently said NO to his proposal…

Fornell couldn't help feeling guilt and regrets, knowing that Gibbs and his family are far from being safe and it is partly his damn fault. Unfortunately, his superior's decision would follow him to his grave, with regret and despair Fornell looked at the thick sealed file on his hand, to be delivered to the NCIS Director…the "Mossad" case is not over yet; it's out of his hand now, for once Fornell wishes that Gibbs has killed that son of a bitch…and he walked into Morrow's office.

The director looks at him in his eyes…the man suddenly looks older than he really is, eyes the file in his hand and exhales with his deepest regret and anger, "So Agent Fornell…your boss is about to abandon the Mossad case to my lap?..."

-Tbc-nova2007


	3. Chapter 3

Oblivious to the unforeseeable trouble ahead of them, unaware of the sleeping enemy that might strike back out of vengeance…they are living in the moment of their life…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Times up**

Three days go really fast.

On the last day, the kids' dad came to pick his children; they are going to school at the following Monday…their Uncle Jethro sees them flinch at the thought of school.

After loading the kids' belongings, their dad goes to see his baby nephew, asleep in the middle of the bed; the weather is hot so Robert was mad when Kate puts his clothes on, so after her husband convinced her; she lets him nap…just with his pampers on, he is getting used to only using his swimming trunk with no top on.

"Hi Robert…" Jeremy whispers to the boy; he slowly picks him up and carries him in his arms. The boy looks like his mother, with dark brown hair, sharp nose; all cute and cuddly.

Sure, he can see his father's attribute in him, but what?...he couldn't put his finger on it, he decides to have a little bit of fun on Gibbs' expense, after all he married his sister.

"Hey Jethro…you sure this is yours Jethro?" he asks him

"He doesn't look like you at all" he is still looking at the boy's face.

"In fact…he looks like…our mail man...no…oh…yeah, he looks like the guy Kate used to date from the Secret Service…" he laughs and sees Gibbs walking towards them.

Suddenly Jeremy shuts his big mouth!

Robert opens his drowsy eyes looking at his uncle; that's Jethro's eyes and then Jeremy sees the nine months old boy frowns, annoyed by his voice that wakes him up; that's his father's frown all right!

"I take it back Jethro…he is definitely yours" he laughs, looking at his nephew scowling at him…wow, a nine months old that scowl?...he must be Jethro Gibbs'. Then the boy sees his father's face, he squeals in joy, so his dad picks him up and perched him on his hip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**His eyes**

Gibbs is used to people voicing their doubt that Robert is his son (joking or not…), but they all shut up and change their minds by the time they see his eyes, because he has his father's eyes.

Gibbs recalled when Robert was just two days old; he was holding his precious in his arms, he can't stop looking at him; Kate was sound asleep, it was early morning in the hospital, he stayed the night and by sun up he asked the nurse whether he could see his son again.

----------------------------

They took pity at him and brought the boy to his parents just in time to be fed.

He was looking at his wife breastfeeding his son, the sight is foreign to the new dad, he was hypnotized by his woman feeding his son…so human and special to his eyes, his baby was sated from his mother's milk; with full stomach he fall asleep again, while his dad rocked him gently.

Holding his son in his arm…he noticed one of his agents arrived with his gaily smiles; Dinozzo arrived and went over to him, he didn't get to hold the boy yesterday because Ducky was there, monopolizing the baby, only Abby got to hold him…and not for long.

"Wow boss, he is an angel" as Dinozzo gazed at him for a very long time.

Then, he opened his big mouth.

"Are you sure…he is yours boss? He is so cute and sweet and pretty like Kate, boss…not like you…" Dinozzo realized what did he just said to the new father who is in love with his infant.

Gibbs would have slapped him hard but he didn't, since he was holding his baby; he has to admit that the boy looks nothing like him.

The baby has soft brown hair with Kate's sweet features…then Dinozzo changed his mind.

"Ah…Boss…" Dinozzo called his boss to look at the boy.

And Gibbs saw his eyes opened for the first time in his life, they gaze at him…clear soft blue eyes…just like his…such a strange phenomena…looking at his own eyes, staring back at him.

"He is definitely yours Boss" Dinozzo exclaimed excitedly and tickled the baby.

The baby scowled at Dinozzo…the baby scowled…not happy with being tickled by him. "Boss…he got your scowl too!" Dinozzo laughed out loud.

---------------------------------

**Dividing time**

On the journey back home; Gibbs receives a call on his mobile from Ducky wanting Robert to be drop at his place. He misses his grandson.

So they decide to drop him on their way home; Kate never worries to place the boy in Ducky's care, the man is fully equipped to take care and feeds the boy and above that, he loves him to pieces.

-------------------------------------

His mobile rings again, "Gibbs" not too loud as his boy is asleep in his seat.

"Ok…be there in an hour" he answers

"New case?" Kate looks at him; he nods quietly. He is very disappointed; when Ducky called, asking for Robert, he thought he could finally spend some private time with his wife; he plans to make love and snuggles with her until tomorrow.

They are spending less and less time together since Robert was borne; they were busy before he was borne, then when Robert arrived, their life was hectic.

He misses spending time with his wife, it is ridiculous, she is his wife and he should be able to spend time as much as he wants with her.

--------------------------------------

"Jethro…" he is back at the present, Kate touches his wrist when he was lost in his thought.

"Yeah Kate" he acknowledge her.

"You are tired…I could drop you at HQ, and then I drop Bobby at Ducky, ok? C'mon, let's switch…" she tugs his elbow softly.

He doesn't answer her; he just shakes his head, refusing her offer and sighs. Kate looks at his disappointed face, she loves him so much, and she'd do anything for him.

-----------------------------------------

Kate makes a call to Tony.

"Tony…hi sweetie…it's me, he'll be there in three hours, so, do what you need to do…I miss you too, knuckle head, ok, love you too" she hangs up. Her husband is smiling to himself.

"We drop Bobby at Ducky, then we'll go home…make love…have a quick meal and then you can meet Tony, ok" she decides for them, she kisses his stubbly cheek.

His face is lift up with happiness and expectation. Within half an hour they arrive in Ducky's doorstep; Ducky is already waiting for Robert, sitting at his front porch; the boy loves being with the dotty ME.

Kate and Gibbs excuse themselves quickly after kissing their son in Ducky's arms. Then they walk in hand back to their car, they stop in their track when they hear the voice.

"Da...di" Robert screams loudly to his parents.

They turn and run to the giggling boy, kiss him again. He repeats, "Daa..di" along with his drool that Gibbs knows by heart.

Dinozzo once mentioned that usually his boss smells of sawdust, coffee and gunpowder; now his boss smells of drools, milk and powder.

"Guys…don't you need…to go?" Ducky asks the couple who are cuddling their kid. They look at him, "oh…ok, Ducky…bye bobby…see you tomorrow, be good" and they pace back to the car.

Ducky waits for them to leave his lot, "the stories I can tell you about your mommy and daddy would make you giddy, Robert" Ducky talks to him as they enter his house, Bobby grins and eats Ducky's nose, his chubby fingers grab his glasses and drool all over him.

-------------------------------------

**Alone time**

He drives like a maniac with a purpose, Kate hasn't experience his driving since she lasts worked for him and on the day she went into labor; he drives differently when he is with Robert.

"Wow" she exclaims, when they arrive, screeching in front of their home.

"Wait Katie…you'll say a lot more after I am done with you" he grins at her before he swiftly attacks her sweet lips ravenously…they are still in the car. He cups her face in awe, locking lips, her fingers are tangled in his silver hair; they groan huskily in each other's mouth, they miss being intimate with each other like crazy.

"I was going mad Kate…" he confesses in between their locks.

"I am so sorry baby…forgives me?"

"Hell no…" he groans in frustration as their passionate embrace is heating up by the second.

-----------------------------------

Abruptly Kate breaks their kiss, pushes him by his shoulder; he is surprised by her reaction, he looks at her weird, cocks his head as she grins at him cheekily with her flushed lips from his attacks.

"Race you!" and she makes a mad dash to their home…

Gibbs chuckles insanely as he sees her purse still in her seat, he leisurely picks it up and exits the car, just a little bit uncomfortable because of his hard on, he is amused with her antics.

Then he hears her cursed, "Shit…" she is standing by the door and realizes that their front door is locked, "very smart Kate" she said to herself.

Unwillingly she turns and watches her husband grinning like a maniac, swinging her purse with his fingers.

Then he stalks her like a prey, locking their eyes, he is damn sexy, Kate shivers.

He stops right in front of her, back pressed against the door, he whispers to her mouth, "Forget the key? Kate?" he tries so hard to not laugh at her, she looks mortified.

-----------------------------------

She pouts, not looking at his eyes, then she let out a yelp of surprise and she giggles like a maniac as he tickles her side and tummy; she makes an attempt to stops and block his arms, but he is too strong for her, her puny hands are no match to his.

"Stop it…Jethro…stop it…the key…" she speaks in between her laughter and gasping breath, she is begging and he slows down to have mercy on her.

She snakes her hand to his trouser' pocket for the key and unintentionally grazes his erection. Managed to snatch the key she turns around and tries to unlock the blasted locked door.

He is spooning her from behind, she feels him grinds against her, gripping her hips, at the same time attacking her neck and rubbing his three days old stubbles on her.

Kate tries desperately to open the door but she is distracted by the delicious touch on her neck, Gibbs sees that his wife is about to cry in frustration and he decides that he has tortured her enough for the time being.

He grabs the key from her already weak grasp and unlocks the door, still spooning her; he pushes her inside with his hard body.

--------------------------------------

He is about to kick the door shut,

"Don't you want to grab our staff from the car?" she asks him sweetly

"NOPE" he replies stiffly

"Please?..." she begs him

"Nope" he starts his invasion to her, kissing her neck, grabbing her hips and shut the door with his feet.

"Please Jethro…please…give me a few minutes to prepare…" she begs again, trying to remain cool headed in their heated touch.

"Kate, you don't have to prepare or do a bloody thing to make me want you…"he groans and kisses her; he is desperate for her.

"You won't be sorry…I promised…" she entices him, "Please…" Her ultimate weapon is begging; as mad as he is, as grumpy as he is or as desperate as he is, somehow, he hardly refuses her wish when she begs.

Gibbs rolls his eyes in annoyance, "OK, OK…go" he agreed half heartedly, and unlocked his hold on her waist. She smiles and swiftly goes to their bedroom…and he hears her lock the door.

------------------------------------------

He laughs as he knows the exact reasons why his wife locks the door.

Kate learns it the hard way.

Sometimes, actually many times he sneaked in on her, while she was changing or "preparing" herself; he would stalked quietly and pound on her with no mercy, she would surrenders to his caress and lovemaking anyway; and after the third time he sneaks on her, she locked the door…and he cursed under his breath the first time he encountered the locked door and heard his wife laughing from inside their room.

---------------------------------------

After he recalls couple of autopsy, he manages to walk with less discomfort, but it is still uncomfortable with his erection.

Gibbs goes back to his car to unload their belongings…damn…he walks funny too.

He eases Kate's household burden by dumping their dirty clothes in the washing machine, he smiles and touches his son's minute clothes compare to his; he is still captivated by his presence in his life.

He might not be a romantic, he might not be a flower person, he might not remember their anniversary, but he is a considerate man; he helps as much as he can, whenever he can to help her run their household.

Kate has to juggle housework, their baby and work, she is amazing; but he noticed that she is been losing weight since Bobby was borne, she is thinner than ever.

Sometimes she is just too tired to eat, she chooses to sleep rather than eat; many time Gibbs stop his son crawling to his mommy who was asleep on the couch, "shh…Bobby, mommy asleep…" and he would take him to the basement and play with him there.

--------------------------------

Back to his present moment, in his laundry room, he glances at the time…its been almost ten minutes since Kate has "excuse" herself from him…he grins slyly…he is going to make her scream her little head off…and he stalks up to his room…to his wife…

He knocks on the door…"Kate"

No reply, he opens the door and peek inside…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tbc-nova2007


	4. Chapter 4

**Intimate**

He peeks inside their room…he regrets not coming sooner…

The bedroom is lit by candles; he smells a pleasant fragrance starting to creep to his nose…Kate is perched on their bed, on top of the bed cover. She is lying on her stomach, facing the door, her head is braced by her hands and her legs bend almost touching her bum, waiting for him…

"Hi…" she smiles to her husband as she greets him…he just grins at her…she looks ravishing. He enters the room, closed the door and walks to the…no…his Venus, on his bed in his home…life is worth living.

His gaze is lock on her form…she is wearing, dear God, a lingerie, that he often saw in one of Dinozzo's "health" magazines or catalogues…just swallowing the vision is enough to makes him hard. In his eyes, she is perfect, just the way she is…She beckons him with curling her index finger slyly..."Come here…" she murmurs to him, looking into his eyes, Kate notices that her husband is looking at her in awe, the man adores her, he loves her.

"You have too much clothes…Jethro" she cocks her head up at him. "That…can be arranged Kate…" he quickly tries to undress himself, but she stops him, she grasps his wrist, he is standing right in front of her. "Please…let me…I want to…" she asks for the privilege; he has no power to answers her request, he just nod slightly. Kate raises herself to her knees, to have better access undressing the willing man within her reach.

Purposely, she starts by slowly unbuttoning his top; when done she rains butterfly kisses all over his hard chest and nubs; she continues her mission as she unbuckles his belt, unbutton his jeans, pulls down the zipper…and she feels him quiver voluntarily from the anticipation…she loves to drives him wild; she hears him groans when she slips her hands underneath his boxer…to graze his clenched bum, she ignores him and she slips them down…and then she admires the man that she loved…her savior, her knight, her man. "Kate…" he calls out to her in desperation…"shh…" she calms him down, looking at him with love in her heart, "I love you Jethro", "I love you too Katie…" he replies before he infiltrates her body to her core, just as she likes it; the woman has…God, he whispers under his breath, when he realized that she is not wearing panties, just fish net stockings…he is going insane; his brain is whipped and melting through his nose.

"Do you like that you see?" she moans against his ears, nip him. "Yes Kate!" that's all he could muster before he topples her to the bed and make love to his wife, their love making is long and loving this time, she sets the rhythm and he follows her into oblivion, he came deep and hard against her writhing body, calling her name…

Calming down from the aftermath, he continues his routine of cleaning her wetness and his come on her; she often dozes off as he does it, after he is satisfied that she will be comfortable, he slips from the bed…off to work.

"Jethro…are you going now?" she looks at to him expectantly. "Yeah, baby, I have too…" he regrets not being able to spends more time with her. "Five minutes…just five minutes…I won't ask for more, I promised" she begs him. How could he refuse such request? He slips his still heated naked body next to hers, they lie on their side and…they sleep for an hour or so.

When Gibbs is awake, he feels so much better…his spirit is better, he is happy with their recent vacation…he notices Kate's side of the bed is empty, places his hand on the sheet, its already cold. He grabs his boxer short and quickly goes down, he hears some noise, it must be her…yeah, and there she is in the kitchen…busy, busy with what?

"Kate?" he calls her "Hi…you sleep well…" she kisses his stubbly cheeks. "Go on…get ready…eat something, then off you go to Tony…" she continues her activities; she is preparing meal for him and coffee is already brewing, its aroma is assaulting his nose.

So, half an hour later, Jethro Gibbs left his home with a full stomach, coffee in his hand, and sexually satisfied…life is wonderful, as he drives out his place, making sure Kate drives out before him, she needs to do some errands and grocery she said; waiting until he can't see her car anymore then he contacts Tony for his location.

**Dinozzo's team**

"Did you get the information, McGee???" Tony asked him smugly, he loves being in charge…his boss is not there. "No…the person is fairly uncooperative…" McGee sighs, "We should wait for boss right Tony? And…"

"No, McGee…we are not going to wait…" and Dinozzo shoves confused McGee to the witness' house, McGee stumbles through the stairs, straighten his suit, looking nervously at grinning Tony…and knocks at the door, again!

Gibbs meets his agents at the crime scene; he exits his car…"BOSS…" Tony calls out to him excitedly, with McGee on his side…looks beat!

"Dinozzo, McGee…" he acknowledges his agents. "Wow…Boss, the sun, the heat…they do you good…you look good boss…" Tony, being himself…

"Dinozzo…" he shuts him up. "Oh…it's all done here boss…" and Dinozzo briefs him on the case while McGee states the fact…Gibbs is listening to the both of them…"OK…What's next Dinozzo?..."he asks the man

Two hours later, they are at the HQ for follow up and handing in evidences to Abby; Gibbs is sitting in his chair, Dinozzo is out for further investigation and McGee is working on his computer and enquiring information over the phone, which is usually Kate's job.

Gibbs noticed that Dinozzo has changed…for the better, since Kate left the team, it took them more than a month to get used working without her with the same efficiency. For the past two years, Special Agent Dinozzo is still a knuckle head to the outsiders, but to Gibbs, he has becomes more focus and sober in his job, his methods are definitely not his favorite, but his results are up to his expectation.

Like today, Dinozzo has exceeded his expectation, with McGee as the "bait" of course, his foolish method works. He is actually impressed with their results; they did everything according to his wish, just as he would do.

The Director had approved the additional agent's to his team since Kate has been transferred to O'Brien's; but Gibbs never really bother with it, but last week before his short leave; Morrow called him, asking him to seriously look for another agents for his team, and Gibbs is interviewing people this week.

Gibbs looks at McGee, lost in his job, the man has find his place, "confidence is the key" Gibbs shouts at him months ago as he slapped his head, now the man seems to be doing fine…each day, learning and gaining experience in his own pace.

There is no doubt that McGee is very good in his job, especially the part that Gibbs hates…technology and computer, but he lacks Dinozzo adventurous flair of methods in gaining information…each of them is distinctly different, but they balanced each other's extremes…Gibbs sighs in satisfaction, its employee appraisal in two month, and he know exactly what he is going to appraised on.

**Struggling **

Special Agent Dinozzo and McGee fight over Robert's attention.

Kate often drops him in their bullpen when she, the receptionists and operators are swamped; then Abby or Ducky would fight over for him after the team leaves the HQ.

Last week, Kate was back early for an interrogation, she searched high and low for her son, almost in tears…everybody is out, it was a busy week, she dare not call her husband because he would freaked out…worse than her, fifteen minute of hell…with the help from frightened Ducky; the horrified ME has started looking in the bathrooms, but Robert can't walk, he talked to himself; then she heard his peachy squeal and mumbles. Kate looked up…MTAC? And dashed to the MTAC, and she found her Director Morrow and Fornell were conversing, with Robert in the middle seat, making a hell of racket, she quickly apologized and took his son, but they said they don't mind the company.

Her parents said they would love to have their grandson for good if they are swamped with their job, her mother never like her job; saying that Gibbs and she can see their son on weekends; Gibbs almost chased them out the house, if not for Kate's death glare over him.

They are both not willing to be separated from their baby, not ever; Gibbs scowled for the whole night, he started working on his boat…then after she guessed that he has calmed down, with Bobby in her arms, she went down to the basement…the first sentence he said as he saw her down the basement was…

"Damn it! Over my dead body Kate…there is no way in damnation your parents are keeping my child…" he said furiously, while sanding the wood…poor woods, Kate flinched

"Jethro…" she tries…but he cuts him off. "You should quit your job Kate…I don't mind, actually I never mind…I can afford all of us…nothing fancy or luxury, but I can…it is not a problem, we are not poor…" the man is frustrated, his voice is getting louder by each second, Kate is used to it, but not the ten months old boy in her arms...Robert started to quiver in his mommy's arms and he bawled…loudly, he thought his daddy was mad at him, he heard him shouted before, yes, but not shout in anger like now.

Gibbs stopped shouting within the second, dropped his tool and take Robert from her arms; calming him down, apologizing and shushing him; Kate is thankful for Robert's presence in times like this…and she left them alone…as she left the basement, her husband is swaying the boy, whispering to his ears…loving the boy.

That night after their boy was tucked between them; she calmed him down, told him that there is no way in hell she was going to let her parents took Robert away from them, even though they have five of him, they'll keep them all, then they'll choose the smartest one and he got to go to college…and he laughed.

She told him that their small family needed her income, for Robert's future and savings…she loves doing it, she is used to working anyway…"discussion closed" as she kissed him goodnight.

That night Gibbs didn't sleep, he prayed that his ex-wives got married…soon! So that he can stop paying the damn alimony! He makes good income, but the Alimonies are really affecting his family now. He wishes he could afford all of them well enough, so his wife could quit her job and stay at home, or hire some help…

But life is far from being easy! Yes they are very happy, but they are struggling to keep up with their job and son.

The Gibbs are extremely grateful with their friends and colleagues; Special Agent Xavier helps take care of Bobby too; once both O'Brien and Gibbs teams are so busy, it was already 9 at night, Kate and James are not back yet; he was worried about his son, because Abby was sick and Ducky has to be at the crime scene.

He quickly looked for his son at Kate's bullpen, only to find the boy, asleep…perched on O'Brien's chest, his colleague. They were both asleep on the chair; Bobby drooled all over the old man's tie and shirt.

**The insanity**

But Robert Jethro Gibbs is a growing boy; he is getting bigger and naughtier by the day, his inquisitive nature makes him furious if he is restrained in the small box; toys can't keep his interest anymore, he wants to move, he wants to walk and look, touch, smells…and sometimes, eat!...Robert's vocabulary is made out of four words, "Mommy, daddy, yes and NO"

His personal ME/grandpa/Ducky said he is perfect! Just the way an intelligent ten months old should behave…but his beloved parents are struggling to keep up with his activities, he is not a mean cry baby, but…his boxes are not containing anymore, and he is not even one yet, he waddles, he can't walk yet but hell…he can throws tantrum if he was left in the box, alone. Other agents would feel awfully sorry looking at the big blue eyes and sad chubby face…begging them so set him free.

-----------------------------------

Just this morning, after Gibbs' monthly meeting with the director, he almost has a cardiac arrest when he returned to his bullpen to find his box empty, his son was supposed to be sleeping and there was no one around; he searched high and low for the boy, thinking about all the possibilities and…"bad" possibilities, the stairs, elevators, corners, interrogation rooms, calling his name and listening to his call or laughter; in his heart…his fear of losing him, makes him go crazy. Gibbs was about to smash the partitions out of panic and rage, what the hell is he going to do?

When he saw Special Agent Balboa with Robert on his shoulder, walking towards him, the boy was pulling Balboa's hair furiously, playing with it and Gibbs breathes…and heard his scream, "DA…Diiiii" he gleefully called his old dad…he is happy to be free!!!

Balboa saw Gibbs' worried face, he quickly explained, the man looked pale, "He was pissed off when I found him Gibbs, he tried to climbed off the box but he falls over, he was about to cry and he was screaming, so I took him…we walked around for a while…" the terrified agent explained to the boy's pale faced father. "Thanks…Balboa" Gibbs finally speak, Balboa was so surprised he just gaped at him as Gibbs reached out to pick the boy.

Gibbs slumped on is chair with Robert tight in his arms, his feet felt weak…"Did you do that Bobby?" he asks the boy, and he nodded excitedly.

He kissed his boy and walked to his messed up pen, he has to meet Dinozzo and McGee at the scene; he was about to lower him down when Robert frantically struggled to get out from his arms, crying and screaming, "NO…NO...NO…NO…NOOOO" over and over again, he is NOT getting in again, ever! And then, "MOOMMYYYY…." He screamed and cried unhappily.

**Morrow's decision**

Director Morrow was coming out from the meeting room, the Director was about to enter his office, talking to his secretary when he heard the very loud cry of a very unhappy boy, must be Robert, he told himself; the man smiled and he changed his direction; instead he walked towards the noise…he has some free time, he could used some laugh with his antics…but he stopped in his track, when he witness the sad scene.

Looking down to the bullpen, he saw how Jethro Gibbs was torn between taking care of his son and his job; the boy was crying and calling for his mother, expressing himself, not wanting to go back to his prison.

The Director looked at the heartbreaking scene for quite some time. He made a decision perhaps about a year ago…but he waited; to see…to make sure that he was making the right one…and he is finally convinced and ready to make the changes.

That is not the way to live, he knows Jethro Gibbs for a very long time…"its time", whether he likes it or not, the changes has to take place as soon as possible. And Morrow walked back to his office and called his secretary in for paperwork; he asked for Special Agent Jethro Gibbs and…Caitlyn Todd; His old secretary Mrs. Adams looked at him in shock, but he ignored it…it couldn't be postponed any longer…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tbc-nova2007


	5. Chapter 5

**Miserable**   
It took Gibbs quite a while tocalm Robert down...but the miserable tot was still looking for his mother with tears falling down his round ruddy cheeks, he refused to eat anything, he onlydrank his water from his bottle; he latched on to his dad and refused Abby when she went to pick him up.

Gibbs was frustrated, but he couldn'trip his tiny fists off his shirt, no way...and Robert looked at him in tears, begging him to stay with him, twice he called for his mother again...rubbing his wet faceagainst his daddy's shirt, he found comfort in his smells.

Kate was away for a case, she's been gone for two days and they were supposed to be back this morning. Last night Gibbs called Kate on her mobile, to let her sonlisten to her voice, because he was looking for his usually present mommy who was not there to feed,clean or tuck him in; but it was a mistake...a very big mistake!

Gibbs recalled sadly; Robert ended up crying,yearning and screaming for his mother, not her voice. The angry boy snapped the mobile andthrew it to the floor...and to make things worse, Kate ended up crying too; so they bothcried on the phone, hecould only hang up and console the boy in his arms, since then he was quite fussy...nothis usual self, hedidn't want to be left alone and quiet...

Gibbs can't wait for tomorrow...when Kate is supposed to be back, and Robert can not wait for his mommy to come back to him, instead of her voice...he misses her so much he cried again...andGibbs misses his wife too. It was a roughnight for the two of them...missing their belovedcaretaker, but Gibbs has no ideaof what is to come...

**------------------------------------**  
So, after calming his son down but not being able to let him go without him crying furiously; he tries to trick the boy, by lying to him that he is going to the head andleaving him with Abby, but the impish angry boy sees his dadwalking towards the elevator, the cold box that makesthat "ding" sound and brings him up and down...which means...his daddy is going away...again!...and his mommy is not even there!...and Robert screams...a piercing cry, struggling, kicking blindly to escape from the tattooed arms that are holding him close to Abby, she tries to soothe him by kissing him and trying to grab Balboa's gun to distract the boybut the boy already has his dad's stubborn streak and absolute focus, Abby thought.

Gibbs hardens his broken heart, he needs to go to his guysin the field, and he continues his stride to the elevator, presses the button furiously...he has to work, and he is a professional...not a...

Suddenly he hears a wretched sound coming from his son, Bobby screams soloudly that he chokes and pukes all over Abby, while he cries. Gibbs stops in histracks, turns back to Robert who is still crying furiously, his hands flying around, waiting for him topick him up, " Sorry, Abby..." as he picks his boy up from the sad looking Abby, the techie said, it's OK and she hastily runs down for Ducky, she really wishes that Kate is there.

Abby admitted to Kate that she is her rock, keeping her steady and calm, Kate doesn't panic easily, and Abby does!

"Damn..." she walks back to Gibbs in a few minutes, telling him that Ducky is not there, he is out of DC for a conference and he will be back tonight. By the time Abby returned to the bullpen, Robert has stoppedbawling,stuffing his sorry face on his dad chest, his arms encircling Gibbs' neck.

Abby hears him call for his mother, she feels like crying herself. The Goth tells him that his mommy is coming home tonight...he understands and he nods. Abby tries to clean him but he says"_no_" so softly that she doesn't have the heart to force him out of Gibbs' arms.

After checking on his guys, he informs them that he is going home with Robert; Dinozzo said that he should, because McGee and him are kicking ass and they'll be fine.

That evening, he tries everything to make his son eat, but he only drinks...his mobile rings, "Kate" he calls her desperately, he recognized the ID, "I'll be home soon, ok? How is he?", " not so great, Kate, he wants you...but we'll be fine...I miss you too, hurry home..." he said to her.

"Miss you too, baby…let me talk to him..." she said "Hi Bobby...mommy is coming home...soon,OK? Now...OK? Mommy will see you soon..." Gibbs can hear her voice while she is talking to the boy.

Robert just nods and calls "mommy" over and over again before he cries again

"oh God...I'll be home soon Jethro... I promise..." she sounds terribly morose, "we'll be fine Kate, don't worry...drive carefully...I've got to hang up...he is angry again..." Kate can hear herbaby's angry cries calling for her as her husband hang up.

-----------------------------------------  
They go to bed after he bathes him, he eats half a biscuit and that's it...so, Gibbs puts him to bed and the exhausted boy is sleeping fitfully; his dad keeps kissing him,says to his boy, he is so sorry that he couldn't provide him with a better life where his mother doesn't have to work, it breaks his old heart to see him miserable that way and he promised that he'll do his best.

Gibbs works on Kate's laptop while Robert is asleep on their bed; He couldn't concentrate; he recalled last month, he was home early which he seldomis, found Kate reading pamphlets and talking on the phone with her old friend, he sat beside her, kissed her lips...and he noticed the conversation and pamphlets, about an administrative job, a blasted boring desk job with the FBI?...oh God; his wife has let go of her career, her egoand her pride and she was looking for a job that she hates so much, so that they can afford the family and take care of their kid.

"Kate...are you sure?...but..." Gibbs sighed, Kate cut him..."It's not that bad Jethro…and it pays very well and it's a 9 to 5 job...and I am getting old anyway..." she joked with him, she knows his pride too well; before he can answer her..."Robert is looking for you...he is upstairs...go...go see him" she distracted him with their son.

-------------------------------------  
Gibbs slams the laptop downand covers his face with his hand, he is angry with himself, he should be able to afford his family with no complication...Damn alimonies, why? Why did he marrythe damned women in his life, why hasn't he prepared for his future... it's his fault no matter how he put it; he gave up a long time ago, no hope for another wife, let alone a family with a boy...that's why he never saved up or didanything, he figured he'd die young on the job anyway...until he met Kate, married her and...they had Robert.

-------------------------------------  
Gibbs smiles in between hisbarracking of himself, he is thankful for his life now, he wouldn't have it otherwise; he is not complaining, just... regrets!

Bloody hell...there is no point in regretting, he has to do his best to solvethe problem, with hislovedones on his side, he can do anything he put his mindto, anything...

He isjarred back to the present as he sees thatRobert moves restlessly, Gibbsswitches off the light and joins his baby, patting him back to sleep, this time he tells him that he is not going to be sorry that his daddy is Jethro Gibbs, because Jethro Gibbs doesn't give up easily, not until he is buried six feet under...and hepromiseshis son that everything will be all right, he'll take care of his every need and he sleeps with the tot in his hold.

------------------------------------  
**Emergency**  
It is past midnight when Special Agent Gibbs has theshock of his life. He feels his son is tossing in his sleep, he hears him calling him weakly for a couple oftimes,"_dadiiii_" very softly.

He swiftly turns the light on and pulls his son to his chest, he has fever...the boy has a freaking high temperature; hecallsDucky, he should be back..."Damn it" he curses under his breath, controlling his frustration,taking care not to shout, he doesn't want to upset the sick boy even further.

------------------------------------  
He panics, he decides to bring him to the hospital, he trulywisheshis wife was here, because she is always herewhen any of them was sick, she knows what to do and where to go if necessary. Robert is not bawling or crying, the kid just latches on to him and sobs piteously, his face is wet and flushed; he has to take him to theEmergency Roomright now.

He grabs his jeans, grabs the boy and dashes down to his car...Robert perches his head on hid daddy's shoulder. It is raining cats and dogs...he calms himself down, walks back to his room, snatches a towel andbundleshis sonin the towel, he is so glad that the boy justlets him do whatever without putting out a fight.

He runs with abundled up ten month old boy through the biting rain, he doesn't bother tostraphim to his baby seat, the hell with it; his son is not moving, he looks down, he is napping with tears down his face, limp in his hold; Gibbs kisses the top of his head, "I am sosorry, Bobby…it's going to be OK, daddy is here...",Gibbsfastens the seat belt on them, and he drives very carefully to the hospital with his right hand, while his left holds his boy close to him.

------------------------------------  
**Heartache**  
He reached Bethesda within an hour, the heavy rain and driving with one hand really takes the toll on the man; he stops a couple oftimesto make sure Robert is all right.

Gibbsarrivesin horror, he begs the on duty nurse to take a look atRobert...but Robert refuses for anybody to touch him, let alone take him from his warm safe haven. The nurse calls the MD, he takes a look at the boy,toucheshis head with his palm, grabs his hands, but Robert pulls his hand away from the MD, he prefers his Ducky, and he looks at his dadandstarts screaming.

The MD said they'll take the boy into the examination room but Gibbs has to wait outside, because the kid wouldn't let the staff take a look at him if his dad is around...No sound comes out from his throat...he has to let them take him, for his own good...no choice.

His anguish starts as the nurse pulls Robert away from him, the kid might be small and sick but he canlatchon like a koala and screams like an angry chimp; the nursejust ignores his protests and tantrum, Gibbs wants to kill the people that are pulling the tiny boy from him...they make quite a scene.

At the end, two of thenursesgrab Robert Jethro from his dad by prying his fisted hand from him, he kicks and bawls desperately calling "DADIII...DADDIIIIII" over and over again,thrashingin the nurse's harsh lock, he screams and kicks "No...No...No...dadiiii" repeatedly...until Gibbs can't see his son but can still hear his distressing cry.

He hardens his broken heart, walks away with his eyes hot fromtears he is holding in, he runs out to call his Katie...desperate for help and conformationof whether he is doing the right thing...

"Todd" she answers, she is driving back home. "Katie..." he sounds terrible, Call it mother instinct, call it whatever...she knows something is horribly wrong the moment she hears hisrasping gruffvoice.

"Jethro...what's wrong?...where are you? I am on my way home" she worries.

"Bobby is sick, I brought him to Bethesda..." he tries to speak as clearly as possible, while holding his snuffle, there is no need for him to hide hisfeelingsand vulnerability from her; but he doesn't want her to worry.

"Oh my God...I am coming..." Kate hangs up and drives like a female Gibbs to the hospital with tears running down her face...but that's life and she has to face it, they are both struggling to keep up with their job...and their son is suffering.

------------------------------  
Jethro Gibbs wipes his tears furiously, blaming himself for the situation...he needs coffee...no, no coffee...he has to wait outside the exam room,What if they mistreat Robert and he is not there to protect him?

He quickly returns to the heartbreaking noise; he stands right in front of the exam room where he can see Robert but the boy can't see him,blockedby a screen. He justneedsto make sure he is not hurt...he is being held by two nurses, while the MDcheckshis mouth,hiseyes,takeshis temperature and everything else, he is still sobbing but he is not thrashing anymore.

Gibbs feels like someonehas ripped out his heart andcutit in pieces as he hears the weakened continuous calls for him…"dadiiiii"; the boy's nose is stuffy from the crying, it is getting harder for him to breathe...Bobby vomits from his nose and mouth; he is agitated and uncomfortable.

The MD barks to his staff to get him...something for the boy's respiratory system, to help him breathe and clear his airways; Gibbs couldn't comprehend...then the ailing Bobby sees his dad again, and he bawls harder, wanting him...Gibbs is about to walk into the room to get to Robert when another of the hospital's staff members rushes in with something in her hand..."Sir...please...you have to wait outside...so we can do our job"...and closes the door on him.

He irately places his forehead on the closed door...

"You are a horrible father Jethro, couldn't keep your marriages, couldn't take care of your wife and kid's needs...look at your son...he is miserable, your son is sick!" his subconscious voice is disturb by her voice...he is saved, everything is going to be all right...he hears her voice.

-----------------------------  
**Home**  
Kate is drenched from head to toe, she is soaked to her bone; she runs to the Emergency entrance, looks around in horror...then she sees him, with his head on a door..."Oh no..." she whispers to herself in fear...she manages to croak his name from her throat, "Jethro", he hears her; he snaps back to reality, walks and greets her in his arms.

She looks exhausted with fear and questions in her eyes; her eyes are red with dark circles under them; she sobs in his hold, he finds comfort in her presence.

"What happened? Where is he?" she looks up to him. "Calm down Kate, he is still inside...they don't let me in because he refused to be treated when I am with him..." he mumbles as he kisses her wet hair as she sobs in his chest.

"I am his mother" that's what Gibbs hears from her, before she lets go of him and stalks to the nurse's station; the woman demands to be with her sick son...wow! She is fierce; she knows what she wants...she is going to get it!

The nurses call their senior for conformation, within minutes, they let her in, "just the mother...please" the stern witchy-looking head nurse looks at Gibbs...and Kate nods at him and she follows the nurse to the exam room...while he waits outside...

Seconds later he hears his baby's voice again...not crying, but still in anguish..."mommiiiiii", he hears Kate's soft voice calming him down...he guesses she must be holding their baby right now...and he feels better...and he breathes out, releasing the tension. He waited until he hears no more of Robert's call, then he walks slowly to get coffee...lots of coffee.

------------------------------------  
An hour later, he is sitting in the waiting room...looking at the heavy rain and wind...it looks just like what he is feeling in his heart; "Jethro..." Kate calls him as she walks towards him, he stands to reach her and they sit holding each other.

"He isOK...it'sOK,Jethro...he'll be all right...he cried so much his nose and throat are blocked with phlegm..." she exhales and explains to her worried husband; "We can take him home soon...he is sleeping inside...they are keeping him for another hour or so...to make sure he is OK...with his fever and all, then we can take him home..."

"I can take you home first Kate..." he looks at her damp clothes and body, "You are wet and cold...", but she refuses point blank, glares and scowls at him; he is so happy his wife is back, he kisses her angry face all over.

It is almost dawn when they take their baby boy home; he is butt-naked! Bundled in a thick towel in his mother's care; the sick boy was already cleaned and medicated; his pajamas are soiled...so Robert Jethro Gibbs is all naked and fuzzy in his mommy's arms, feeling good, safe and warm.

On their way home, Kate keeps looking at the sleeping boy..."Jethro...I think he is just teething...the fever and all..." Kate smiles to herself, glances at her poor husband.

Gibbs is looking at the sleeping boy snuggling closer to Kate's breasts, sees his son opens his blue eyes, said "_mommii_" and falls asleep with a smile on his face...for the first time in week, Jethro Gibbs smiles from his heart.

-------------------------------  
-Tbc-nova2007

**This Chapter of DROOL is BETA'ed by Alix33…THANK YOU!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6end

**Home**  
It is six in the morning...Instead of still snuggling with his wife and his boy in between the two of them, Gibbs has to calm Ducky down, he is afraid the old man is going to have a cardiac arrest...he doesn't feel like driving to the hospital again.

-----------------------------------------  
Half an hour ago when they arrived home, Kate dressed and placed their baby on their huge bed, after making sure he is all tucked in and comfortable, she showered then she slipped under the covers with Robert...both of them lost in their dreams.

After locking the door, Gibbs joins his family in their warm soft nest, just for a few minutes...when someone frantically bangs on their door. He couldn't ignore the pounding because he doesn't want his Katie and Robert to be disturbed by it. He remorsefully slips out his arm from beneath Robert's head and tiptoes down the stairs.

Gibbs finds Ducky drenched from the rain, his glasses are fogging under his hat, the old ME lets himself in, "What happened? You left me a very unclear message Jethro!!! What is wrong with Robert? Why are you taking him to the hospital??? Why didn't you call me again and wait for me???...where is he now?...How could you sleep at a time like this?" his voice is getting louder by the second...if not for his love and respect for the man, he would have chased him out...

"Yes I was asleep, Robert had a fever...Brought him to Bethesda...it was awful...Kate is back...sleep..." he answers the frantic old man at his door...

---------------------------------------  
"No...no...I am not asleep...Hi Ducky, come here...come! Up here...take a look at Robert...come..." Kate beckons the man, she is leaning down...looking at them...

"Caitlyn, you are back! So sorry to barge in like this, my child..." Ducky is embarrassed.  
"Ducky...this is your home...you know that, you refused to keep our key...remember?...come on" she calls him again as he is hesitant.

"Mommiiii...dadiiii..." Robert calls out sleepily "C'mon Ducky...he would love to see you, he refused to be looked at by different Doctors at the hospital...because he has you..." Kate grabs his elbow to their room. Ducky finds his beloved grandson sitting in the middle of his parents' bed, rubbing his eyes...

Right away the experienced ME noticed that the boy is having problem with his breathing, Ducky has been taking care of him since he was born, he knows his health like the back of his hand...that's why he was shocked when he heard the answering machine, as he arrived home about an hour ago.

Robert greets his personal ME slash best friend slash grandpa (3 in 1) with a smile.  
"Oh Robert!!! Ducky is so sorry you are sick...I shouldn't have left...oohh so sorry Robert..." the man goes on spoiling him; he takes his temperature again, take a look at his tongue, listen to his heartbeat, his breathing and everything; and the boy just let him, resting himself on Ducky's lap...enjoying the attention.

Gibbs slips his hands on his wife's waist, she sleepily leans against his chest...yawns..." did you see that?...why couldn't he do that at the hospital?" she asks herself. They hear Robert's stomach grumbling...the boy looks at his flat tummy, looks at his mother, "momiii"..."yes...I know...you are hungry...Bobby eat, Ok?", the boy nods and Kate left them.

The four of them are starving...they tuck in heartily, there are omelets, sausages, bacon, baked beans and some glazed carrots...all of them keep making yummy noises.

"Guys...come on, people are going to think that I never feed you properly...Bobby, please chew..." she is feeding her son at the same time.

"It's been too long Kate...three days are too long, not to add a couple of days I was away for dinner..." Gibbs answers as he is still eating; Ducky rubs his stomach...Robert laughs and rub his stomach too, mimicking Ducky...and he sneezes...all over his mom.

**Decision**  
Gibbs left his house by eight thirty in the morning, his son and wife are still asleep, dead to the world...everything is all right, Ducky promised that he will check on them during the day, Kate made him keep their key...the man visits Robert about three times!

It is a busy day at the HQ; Special Agent Gibbs is slammed with work and cases; interviewing, paperwork and joining his agents in the field. It is almost midnight when he arrived home.

He finds his wife sick from the flu, taking care of their sick son...but she is in such good spirits and happy to be home, she doesn't mind her stuffy nose and headache and that she has dark circles under her eyes. He wants her to take days off but Kate doesn't think it is such a good idea, taking time off from work is unnecessary, the stubborn woman refused.

She forces him to eat before they talk, Robert is already in dreamland; three hours ago he kept calling for his dad, so Kate called Gibbs and put the phone next to Robert...he called his daddy to say goodnight and hurry home before he sleeps...that's what Gibbs felt and interpreted he was saying anyway, since the boy only said "dadiii" couple of times and Kate made him kiss the phone; but that was one sweet call that lightened his burden and his tiredness.

That night, they both agreed that Kate will apply for the FBI clerk position and quit her job at NCIS; adjustments have to be made, he feels so guilty that she has to sacrifice her career to make things work; but Kate said that him and Robert are not "things", they are her life, her family...and she'll do what's necessary to make it work.. That night, they make sweet love on their couch...because their son is sleeping in their room.

**Big news and changes**

The next morning, they left work together. Gibbs straps his son at his baby seat, "You are feeling so much better right Robert...hey...what's that in your hand?" he noticed a flash of a small red thing in Robert chubby fist and tries to pry it open, but the boy quickly stuffs the red thing in his mouth...pretending not to notice his dad, anyway, he is just going to chew on it, "a gummy bear..." Gibbs messes his hair lovingly.

"What's what Jethro?..." Kate approaches them..."Nothing...Kate, let's go" he lies because he knows Kate will take his gummy away from him, where on earth did he get the gummy?...must be Ducky!

"Kate are you sure about this?" he asks again as he drives to HQ, she is going to talk to O'Brien and hand in her three months notice.

"Yes Jethro...I am sure...it's going to be all right..."She assures him.  
Robert is all happy today as he arrived with his BOTH of his parents...this time the sweet boy doesn't mind being passed around as usual, he even plants a kiss...and a sneeze on the security personnel by the entrance...and he wants to go through the x ray machines...with the guns.

When the three of them arrive at the bullpen...they are greeted by a happy yelp from Abby...she takes her favorite boy from his dad...she hugs and kisses him all over...and...He sneezes on her...

Tony sees...and teases Abby and Robert..."AARGHHH...walking germ...HELP!!!" Abby chases Tony with Robert in her arms, wanting to rub Robert all over Tony's new couture tie...Robert squeals happily, being carried around the bullpen.

Of course after 10 minutes, Abby is running out of breath...and Agent James takes over, and chases the hell out of Tony with Robert in his arms...other agents can listen to the merriment of little Gibbs laughing his head off, chasing Dinozzo...until, McGee trips Tony with his feet...BAAM...he knocks over a chair, which crashes into the partition with a domino affect...paper, files and stationery fly in different direction...everybody claps their hands...including Robert.

Kate is about to walk out to her bullpen, when Gibbs receives a call..."Kate, Morrow wants us in his office, right now...let's go", he sees fear flicker in her eyes for a second...Tony, Abby and James are suddenly quiet and look at their boss.

"C'mon..." he pulls her hand

"Jethro..." she feels like crying, her husband is going to be fired because of their personal life interfering with his job...or both of them are going to be fired...Oh God, what are they going to do...she could have done better...not brought the boy to work everyday...she should have placed him in a child care centre...all thoughts are running through her mind.

"Let's go Kate...they have Robert...don't worry..." Gibbs calms her down, he can guess it...he is worried about it too; last week was terrible, they were struggling between work and his family...and it's not working. Kate is terrified, he can not show her his doubt and worries, he is the man in the family, and they'll figure something out...its going to be all right, eventually.

Then he hears Robert giggles, being tickle by Abby..."daddiiii...hahahhaha" calling his dad to rescue him from the attack of his tattooed sitter. He smiles at the boy, looks at Kate beside him, his wife, his family; be damn with the job that he's been doing for decades, he paid his dues; it is time to move on, and look at what he has in his life...gone is the fear of losing his job...everything happens for a reason, perhaps it's time he spent time with what matters...and Jethro Gibbs knows that somehow...they'll be all right.

"It's OK Kate...itsOK, we did our best! We really did...No regrets baby..." he looks at her...and she smiles sadly and nods; and they walk in holding hands to face the Director in his office...

The bullpen is quiet...too quiet; only Robert is making a lot of noise...Abby plays with him to distract her mind...she doesn't want to think about it...it is not going to happen...no way, they are not going anywhere...and if they do, she still can visit them...her eyes and face are hot, her vision is blurred...and she hears a sweet little voice..."a biii", Abby's head snaps up at the boy, he is looking at her teary face, he looks sad too; Robert is confused, why does his favorite tattooed lady have water in her eyes, he has water in his eyes, too, when he is sad..."Robert!!! You called me...you said ABBY????" she couldn't believe her ears.

"GUYS...little boss man called me...he called my name...abiiii" she shouts excitedly in the bullpen and she kisses the boy all over until he is happy again.

Gibbs and Kate were in the Director's office for more than an hour.  
Within the hour, the news spreads...like wildfire; soon people are popping by the bullpen for various unnecessary reasons, hoping to catch the latest news on Special Agents Gibbs and Todd.

Dinozzo and James are snapping at agents from different floors, even though James is actually from a different floor too, but he belongs there, his loyalty is with his new gang. Then O'Brien strides in, he is Kate's and James' boss, a man of Ducky's age...very kind and huge in size...an extremely useful attribute in interrogation and intimidation technique, James boasted.

"Jethro and Kate are with the Director...?" he needs to conform the rumor to the guys and they nod. O'Brien sighs and swiftly walks upstairs to the Director's office...Tony is impressed with his speed...for his size and age...not bad.

-----------------------------  
Then they all see Gibbs, Kate and Morrow walk out of the office. O'Brien stops in his tracks, looks at the couple's and Morrow's faces and the big worried man nods to himself and smiles at them.

"O'Brien..." Morrow acknowledges his senior agent.

"Director, Gibbs, Kate..." he gazes at each of them and retraces his steps.  
The guys are so tense, looking up at the scene in front of MTAC and Ducky just arrives...breathless...he heard the news that Jethro and Caitlyn are being fired by the director from Gerald, and he dashed to the bullpen, there must be something he can do, to convince the Director, he is not a foolish man.

Oh no, it's too late, Ducky thought, as he sees Jethro and Caitlyn with the Director as they descend to the bullpen. Abby is speechless...she lets the still excited boy slip down and crawl around their feet.

"Wow...news travels fast" Morrow jokingly comments at he goes down the stairs. He looks at the fear and anger in his agents' and staff's faces, he knows that he is making the right decision...he decides to have a little fun at their expense.

"Oh...Robert...I am going to miss your little face...I won't see much of you anymore, little guy..." Morrow said as he picks the boy up from the floor; and he hears distinctive gasps from the people and sees Dr. Mallard striding towards him, he looks mad...

"There will be big changes around here...I am sure you all have been expecting it...since I called Special Agent Gibbs and Todd to my office" he let Robert slip down and quickly picked up by his angry looking ME.

"Special Agent Gibbs will no longer lead his team, he will not be in the field anymore..." he pauses, having fun...but he quickly finished his sentences, they all have guns at ready.

"...because, he'll be shadowing me for two or three months...by then...I hope he can manage to take over my position..." Morrow is now relieved that his agents are not going to pound on him...they look SHOCKED...speechless.

"Unfortunately, Special Agent Todd...Caitlyn aren't you changing your name?" he asks her jokingly. "Oh NO...sir, no..." she states confidently and cut by her husband, "oh yes she will..."

"...OK...that's not for us to hear...Yes...Agent Todd will no longer be with us because of her husband's position...her dedication and skill will be missed by the NCIS...but she'll be requested when we are in dire need of her expertise..." Morrow is about to close his last speech. "...I am going into my long awaited retirement...I'll let my future successor...address some other necessary changes...Gibbs" he calls him.

Damn, public speaking is not his favorite...but he'll do what's necessary, things have to change...for the better; he clears his throat uncomfortably, feeling his wife's hand squeezing his...

"Special Agent Dinozzo will act as my assistant, while I am shadowing the Director...I'm hoping that he'll be competent by the time I have to take the director's place..." cheers and slaps are given to the shocked Dinozzo, no way...he thought his boss thought he is a jackass. Robert sees the excitement and joins the cheer, not knowing the reason.

Kate leaves Gibbs' side and hugs Tony tightly, she is crying happy tears, "I am so happy for you Tony..." they hug tightly and sway..."thank you Kate..." he replies almost in tears. Their moment is disturbed by an angry yell from the boy who feels left out, he wants to be hugged too, "mommiiiiiiii" he raises his hands to her, Kate takes her son and sandwiches him between her and Tony and Robert's laughter spreads...

Gibbs looks at the scene...he looks at the people around him, he looks at his family, his best friends, his colleagues, his agents...people that matter to him...Everything happens for a reason...and he remembered what his father told him on his death bed...that "Fortune favors the bold...audaces fortuna iuvat" and the old man was not lying to his son.

Morrow walks back to his office quietly, he is very satisfied with his decision; for the last three years, his wife has been begging him to quit his job and spend time with his family...

Morrow wants four things from his successor...perseverance, honestly, loyalty and humanity. He favors his senior agent, his loyalty is unquestionable! But his methods and temperament are the things that always stop Morrow from choosing him as his successor, his lacking in patience and tolerance

Morrow was happy when Gibbs married for the fourth time! And for the last he hopes, for the man's sanity...and Gibbs has changed for the better. Yes, still a hardass, ex-marine, but with more patience and stability...then he has a son...Morrow saw the man having more peace in himself...the one thing that is lacking in him, everything else, he can learn on the job; finally he is ready for the new challenge.

Morrow is lost in his thoughts...he has only one worry, he looks at the files on his table...Confidential...brought by the FBI Agent Fornell with his deepest regrets; Morrow only hopes that Gibbs will be strong enough to face his peril and to protect the department and his family...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -End-nova2007…

**Special thanks to my BETA…(MV)**


End file.
